Addicted to Love SONGBASEDONESHOT
by striderstuck
Summary: Wrote this way before it was posted here, spent time on deviantART. From a time of utter Narutardedness. Sasuke/Sakura Pretty decent for such a dark dark time XD Description updated on 1/4/2012


Addicted to Love

A Sasuke Uchiha One-Shot

Uzumaki-Courtney

It was a clear Tuesday afternoon when I met her. Sakura glued to my side and Naruto dancing around us like an idiot. She stifled a laugh and kept walking by. Light laminated her. She was marvelous. I had to know her name. I had to know _her. _My eyes unknowingly followed her. My mind was a fog. _Who was she?_

**The lights are on, but you're not home. **

**Your mind is not your own. **

**Your heart sweats, your body shakes.**

**Another kiss is what it takes. **

I remember that day so well. I had just finished my errands and I was headed home for some rest when it happened. Just outside the park, there he was. Handsome. Breathtaking. I had to meet him, I had to. He was with a dorky blonde and… My heart sank. Was that his girlfriend? She had a tight grip on him but he was ignoring her. His eyes glued to me. I tried to stifle a laugh and continued walking. I just threw away my chance to know him.

**You can't sleep, you can't eat. **

**There's no doubt, you're in deep. **

**Your throat is tight, you can't breathe.**

**Another kiss is all you need.**

It happened again three days later. This time I was alone in the store. She was too. He beauty even more astonishing this time. She smiled my way, the first time I'd ever seen it. That smiled. I didn't realize it, but I was hooked. Something was tugging on the bottom of my heart. A feeling I'd never felt for anyone before. It wasn't the feeling of hate and revenge, it wasn't annoyance or despise… It was _love_.

**Ohh oohh**

**You like to think that you're immune to the stuff...**

**Oh yeah**

**It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough.**

**You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love.**

That day in the grocery store I played the next step. I smiled at him. He smiled a clumsily smile back and I giggled. Who was this mysterious boy? I had this bizarre feeling, it was like I'd just tasted my first chocolate chip cookie, but better. MY heart melted when he turned away. I didn't know it then, but I was in _love_.

**You see the signs, but you can't read.**

**You're runnin' at a different speed. **

**You heart beats in double time. **

**Another kiss and you'll be mine.**

I didn't think I'd fall this hard, much less fall at all. But here I am, held up at all hours of the night wondering about _her_. Her soft black hair. Those deep blue eyes. A wonderful personality. The sweetest smile ever. I'd fallen hard, too hard. I can't let this get in my way. I have to forget her, I have to forget my feelings for her.

**A one track mind. **

**You can't be saved oblivion is all you crave. **

**If there's some left for you. **

**You don't mind if you do.**

My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. I didn't think it was possible to fall this hard. I didn't even think it was possible to fall at all. But I did, now I can't get over him. His spiky black hair. Those powerful onyx eyes. A magical personality. The most charming smile I'd ever laid eyes upon. I was hooked. I can't let him get in the way. I have to forget him, I can't _love_ him any more.

**Ohh oohh**

**You like to think that you're immune to the stuff...**

**Oh yeah**

**It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough.**

**You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love.**

My plan is failing miserably. She has me tongue tied. She has my heart. I can forget. I can't even remember life without her. I wonder if she's noticed me yet. She isn't like the other girls, she's different. She doesn't throw herself at every man's feet, she doesn't dress like them, she moves with the most grace I've ever seen; I have to know… Has she noticed me too?

**Might as well face it, you're addicted to love.**

**Might as well face it, you're addicted to love.**

**Might as well face it, you're addicted to love.**

**Might as well face it, you're addicted to love.**

**Might as well face it, you're addicted to love.**

I saw him again. His eyes were red this time. More handsome than ever. He took my breathe away -- again. I'm starting to lose it. I have to know him. I have to know, has he even acknowledged my existence? I can't back down, next time I will meet him. After all, _he has my heart._

**The lights are on, but you're not home. **

**Your will is not your own. **

**You're heart sweats and teeth grind.**

**Another kiss and you'll be mine.**

She made the first move. I saw her up close for the first time. Her name is lovely. She seemed as giddy as me. I finally have an answer to my question… She _has_ noticed. Now I can't forget her. It may contradict everything, but I don't care. I can't get out of my head. I can't get her off of my heart.

**Ohh oohh**

**You like to think that you're immune to the stuff...**

**Oh yeah**

**It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough.**

**You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love.**

His name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. I've heard that name before. The Uchiha Massacre, he is _the_ Sasuke Uchiha. The only survivor. Everyone said he was cold, distant, mean, but in my eyes he is perfect, sweet, charming, and everything in between. If I tried to forget him now, I'd only get sucked in further. It's no hope. I can't shake him.

**Might as well face it, you're addicted to love.**

**Might as well face it, you're addicted to love.**

**Might as well face it, you're addicted to love.**

**Might as well face it, you're addicted to love.**

**Might as well face it, you're addicted to love.**

**Might as well face it, you're addicted to love.**

She kissed me today. I wasn't sure but now I am… We _are_ in love.

**Might as well face it, you're addicted to love.**

I wasn't thinking straight it just happened. It was like Magic when our lips touched. I swear he felt the same.

**Might as well face it, you're addicted to love.**

There is only one thing left to say: _I love you._

**Author's Note: I tried to be discrete with names and such because I wanted to leave a lot of it to the reader's imagination. Did I do a good job? I think it's a little on the cheesy side, but oh well. The song doesn't really fit, but this is my current favorite song and I haven't written in awhile. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
